User Model Registration
Guidelines To reserve models, or list the models you already have taken, please list them under your heading. If any models are here, they cannot be used with any other roleplay account(s), unless given to permission to use the same model under certain circumstances by the user already using the model and/or an administrator of the wiki. Also, reserving models needs to have a set date when you will use them by. This date cannot be any longer than three weeks away from when you put the date there, and it cannot be changed. After the date is up, you cannot reserve the model again, but you can use the model for a character, it just won't be reserved. Thanks! Templates When you have performed an infraction (most likely unintenntionally), you will recieve one of the following templates on your message wall from either an active admin or the Head of Roleplay. The templates are still a WIP, and new ones are still being added. DO NOT add to these templates unless given permission to do so by an admin. Thanks! Template:UMRNotice Template:UMRSameModel User Models Banana USED MODELS # # Justin Bieber - Austin Di Angelo # Chris Hemsworth - Lucas Cesana # Nick Bateman - Joshua Melendez # Taylor Lautner - Tyler Harris # Ariana Grande - Kayla Brookshire # Ansel Elgort - Zayn Clement RESERVED MODELS # Harry Styles - Use by October 31 # Daniel Skye - Use by November 5 # Cole Sprouse - Use by November 5 # Gal Gadot (shared with sophia) - Use by November 13 # Madelaine Petsch (shared with hannah) - Use by November 13 Bea USED MODELS # Lauren Orlando - Gemma Cledwyn # Emma Watson - Aura Fayble # Lyndsy Fonseca - Jaya Deltoid # Matthew Daddario - Zachary Marino # Emma Stone - Aleena Genuity # Hunter Parrish - Adin Shanez # Lucy Hale - Clara Watson # Dylan Weng - Roman Dracious # Manu Rios - Benett Raynes # Froy Gutierrez- Adrean Cledwyn RESERVED MODELS # Kim Taehyung - Nov 16th # Jeon Jungkook - Nov 16th # Dylan Jordan - Nov 16th # Alexandra Daddario - Nov 16th # Park Jimin - Nov 16th Rida USED MODELS # Victoria Justice - Freya Kylan # Lily Collins - Valeria Kordan # Elizabeth Gillies - Victoria Corona # Alex Lange - Hunter Dyson # Dylan O'Brien - Alec Fraser # Hayley Wheeler - Ivana Stone # Kaya Scodelario - Camilla Ember # Cody Christian - Warren Adler # Natalia Dyer - Olivia Adair # Barbara Palvin - Scarlett Alvord # Katya Miro - Isabella Raynes # Josie Lane - Hazel Lorain RESERVED MODELS # Thalia Crawford - November 15th, 2018 # Phoebe Tonkins - November 15th, 2018 # Nina Dobrev - November 15th, 2018 # Israel Broussard - November 15th, 2018 # Aaron Carpenter - Novmeber 15th, 2018 Sophie #Felicity Jones #Sarah Gadon #Karlie Kloss #Daisy Ridley #Lena Meyer-Landrut #Gal Gadot (shared w/ preston) #Jenna Coleman #Bridget Satterlee #Rosie Tupper #Camila Mendes #Peyton List Vee USED MODELS # Maia Mitchell - Hayden Adair # Grace Phipps - Tessa Santos # Francisco Lachowski - Asher Brook # Amy Jackson - Adelaide Rochester # Anne Marie - Phoebe Collins # Asher Angel - Octavian Clement # Taylor Hill - Quinn Beaumont RESERVED MODELS # Odeya Rush - Oct 31 #Adelaide Kane - Oct 31 #Elizabeth Olsen- Oct 31 [[User:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost|'ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost']] USED MODELS # Kayden Pyren - Some Manga Character # Riya Acharya - Unknown (TBU) # Talia Alora - Annie Leblanc RESERVED MODELS none Crystal # Liana Fletcher: Laynea Grace. # Miriam: Sofia Carson # Alya Marie Bankston: Meg Donnely # Chloe Cameron: 9 year old Zendaya # Lenaya Alena: Avril Lavigne # Mary O'Connor: Rhiannon Leigh Wryn # Zach Rivers: Hugh Jackman # Olivia Rivers: Nicole Anderson # Delilah Jones: Mackenzie Moss # Madison Storm: Mal from Descendants # Diana: Sammie Hanratty # Maggie Stone: Sophie Turner # Eileen Orlando: Amy Pond # Heloise Porter: Amber Montana # Miranda Osborne: Ciara Bravo # Geoffrey West: Cameron Boyce # Bridget Niles: Sara Canning # Catherine Harper: America Ferrera # Fawn Clarkson: Naomi Scott # Jeremy Rand: Zac Efron # Trina Endal: Auli'i Cravalho # Kaitlyn Wilder: Sabrina Carpenter # Kevin Garland: Hayden Summerall # Evie Lorenzo: Kelsey Chow # Dizzi McGrath: Miranda Cosgrove # Ellianna Brookstone: Danielle Campbell # Marcus Adams: Adrien Agreste from Miraculous Ladybug # Sky Myers: Stefanie Scott # Alayna Montana: Laundy Bender # Haley Maverick: Nikki Reed # Isabella Wayson: Courtney Eaton # Lyla Opal: Kingston Foster Reserved Models: ' 'Betsyfranisdamesmer Used Models: # Freya Dawson: Candice Swanepoel # Ceres Bennet: Isabella Gomez # Tara Campbell: Emily DiDonato # Julian Holbrook: Alvaro Mel # Star Davenport: Letitia Wright # Hope Campbell: Demi Lavato # Hearth Campbell: Selena Gomez # Ariana Reed: Minka Kelly # Luke Campbell: Jacob Hopkins # Alma Mazzei: Ariela Barer # Paris Jackson: Kristien Bell # Ellie Reno: Gemma Ward # Finley Dizznee: Millie Bobby Brown # Malca Tail: Christina Tosi # Evee Chace: Olivia Holt # Havoc Ember: Teo Halm # Calypso Kendra: Kate Beckinsale #Eloise Parker: Hailee Stainfield #Miriam Liber: Chloe from ML #Navada Shore: Alix from ML #June Blou: Anne Pavaga #Felicity: Dalila Bela Reserved Models: Lucas Jade Zumann - October 22 Aymeric Jett Montaz - October 22 Kyle Selig - October 14 'Mallowmelt' USED MODELS #AnnaSophia Robb: Aya Edain #Madeliene McGraw: Lily Donell #Jason Dolley: Matthew Lanes #Lindsay Hansen: Autumn Palmer #Brigit Mendler: Mickey Martin #Sterling grifith: Maya Clement RESERVED MODELS Bonnie Wright - October 14 Hannah reserved models: *madelaine petsch - 22/10/18 *kj apa - 22/10/18 *lisa (blackpink) - 22/10/18 *timothée chalamet - 22/10/18 *lana condor - 22/10/18 *dove cameron - 22/10/18 *nick robinson - 22/10/18 *laura harrier - 22/10/18 'Maddie' Mackenzie Foy: Lillian Clement reserved models: * Rose Mclver 15/11/18 Category:Roleplay Help